The Steel Bars
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: Riley's got his wish of going to a jail...and it was good...at first


**Author's notes: I found this story in a old folder and I read it and I thought it was cute and crazy at the same time. Based on the episode where the kids go the jail and then the thugs break out, I can't remember the title. 'T' for a reason, if you don't like rape or certain language please click the back button**

Riley smiled happily as the judge banged the gavel "Riley Freeman for stealing from the national bank of Jersey you are sentenced to 2 years in Juvenile Hall"

"Cool"

"Get this brat out of my court room" the judge yelled as the police handcuffed Riley. Riley looked at his upset granddad but he didn't see Huey. "Nigga can't even show up to his brother's sentence" he muttered as he exited the court room. When he left the building he saw Huey sitting on the steps to the court house. "Why weren't you inside?" Riley demanded. "Cause I didn't feel like it" Huey said quietly

"You should have been there. I got 2 years!" Huey stood up and gave Riley a spine chilling glare."I hope they teach you a lesson in there" and with that he left leaving a shocked Riley "**WELL SOME BROTHER YOU ARE NIGGA! I DON'T NEED YA**!" Huey continued walking. Riley huffed as they headed to the cop car.

He stared amazed as the gray building came into view."Welcome to hell kid" the guard said coldly. "More like heaven nigga" the cop shook his head as they entered the gates. Riley looked at all the teen boys; working on the ground or playing hoops. "My kind of place" he whispered softly as he was taken down after they stopped.

He heard whistling and whispers as he entered the building and entered the warden's office. He stood in front of a body builder guy wearing a blue suit."Hello. You must be Riley"

"It's Young Reezy" the man chuckled "You have spunk. That can get you into a lot of trouble kid"

"Trouble is my middle name nigga" the warden nodded and the guard rammed his night stick into Riley's stomach. Riley gasped and fell to his knees "not a good position for you"

"You...nigga..." he tried catching his breath.

"Let that be a lesson to you Mr. Freeman. I own this place not you" Riley just nodded cursing the guy in his head."Now send Mr. Freeman to his cell" the guard roughly picked up Riley and shoved him out.

Riley followed the guard to a cell. He looked at the cramp cell containing one spring bed a metal toilet and a metal sink."Welcome to your new crib" the guard said laughing at his own joke. Riley walked in and the guard closed the cell door. Riley smiled and collapsed on his bed. "Now this is heaven. No Huey. No granddad. No teachers. This is awesome"

"Looks like new meat guys" Riley sat up to see a teen boy with long white hair, a raven haired boy and a red head boy. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Mike and these are my partners Greg and Dave"

"Stupid names"

"Enjoy your virginity for now Riley"

"How do you know my name?" Mike smiled and they left "Hey!" Riley exclaimed running to the cell door "damn"

4 hours later, the cell doors opened "Shower time" the guard yelled. Soon Riley was naked entering the shower room. He swallowed but held his ground as he made it to an empty shower head. He looked around then carefully placed his bar of soap and small shampoo bottle on the holder. "Hello Riley" Riley turned around to see Greg. "Back off nigga!" Brick smiled evilly "Ever been raped?" Riley was getting nervous but he didn't show it. "Yeah right. Me raped that's a laugh" Greg nodded "Good then whoever does it will be your first" he then left.

Riley shook his head and very quickly took a shower. When he exited the shower he changed and then he realized that he wasn't alone. He looked around and saw nobody but he had that feeling so he walked fast to the door when he was knocked into the wall by a force. He saw a brunette boy standing there. "What the he-" the boy covered his mouth. "You want to get raped?" Riley shook his head "then shut up and follow me" the boy removed his hand and started walking away. Riley followed until they were a good ways away from the shower room. "Thanks man"

"No problem. I know a secret place where you can get out of here" the boy said casually. "Seriously?"

"Yeah I've tried it and it worked"

"Then why are you here"

"Cause I get caught easily. You in?" Riley nodded excitedly.

The boy led him into a room and closed the door "Dude there's no window" suddenly Riley was pushed face forward into the wall "Shut up or scream I don't care"

"What the hell!" the boy started kissing Riley's neck. Riley tried pushing him away but then he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Move and I'll break it" Riley clinched his fists as the kid dropped his pants. "Now this may feel uncomfortable for a bit but you'll get used to it" he then stuck 2 fingers into Riley who screamed. The kid moved them in and out and Riley started turning red as a sensation started happening. "You get excited just by that? I like that" Riley clinched his teeth as the boy entered him and started thrusting.

"Shut…Gah!..Up!" he exclaimed as tears fell from his eyes. The pain between his legs was horrible. A painful 45 minutes later, the kid smiled and kissed Riley's neck. "You are a different one kid" he then picked up his pants along with Riley's and wiped his hands on his clothes. Riley turned around and sat against the wall stunned. "See ya" then he left. Riley then started crying.

2 years later, "do you feel you have been rehabilitated Mr. Freeman?" a guard asked as they sat in a room facing Riley. Riley nodded "yes sir"

"then your free to go" he closed the folder. Riley exited the building he saw his granddad outside the car. "Hello granddad"

"you seem different" Riley smiled "yeah I know" he said calmly. Soon the 2 arrived at the house. "Where's Huey Grandad?"

"He's at a friend's house he should be back soon" Riley nodded. "So was jail fun?" Riley looked away "No"

"Looks like you learned a lesson then" Riley entered the house and went upstairs to his room. He opened the door and saw that nothing had changed except for that Huey had some of his stuff on his bed. Huey came home after awhile. "Hey granddad"

"Riley's upstairs"

"Okay" he then went up and entered his room and saw Riley laying on the ground "you could of moved the stuff"

"I couldn't do that without your permission"

"Did you learn a lesson" Riley started trembling "Huey have you been raped so many times that you can't feel anything down there?"

"No I haven't"

"You know every time it happened I thought of you"

"You're freaking me out"

"Not like that. It's just I remembered what you said about teaching me a lesson"

"Well you don't have to worry about being raped here"

"Huey" he stood up and hugged Huey tightly.

"I'm so sorry about everything I've done to you. I..." he started crying. "I...I...love you" Huey sighed and patted his back "Okay"

"Please say it Huey! I need to hear it! Every boy that raped me never said that to me. **I need to know I'm not just a good fuck**" Huey's eyes widened as Riley tightened the hug and started breaking down. He sighed and hugged him "Your safe here Riley and I love you" he said softly rubbing his back comforting the trembling Riley. Riley smiled and pressed up to his brother's chest."Thank you" Huey smiled."No problem Riley" he stared loosening his grip "Not yet!" Riley exclaimed enjoying the hug. Huey lost his smile "now you're really freaking me out" Riley let go and looked at his brother's face. "Wipe your eyes. I'm treating you to ice cream" Huey said

"Really?"

"No but you stopped crying right" Riley smiled softly and wiped his eyes. "Huey?"

"What"

"You gay" then he left the room laughing. Huey shook his head but inside he smiled "at least they didn't crush your whole spirit Riley" he said quietly as he followed Riley downstairs.


End file.
